NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
This invention relates to electro ceramic components and structures that accurately control surface potentials around electro ceramic components. Components constructed according to the invention can be Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) devices, MEMS arrays, or other micromachined elements.
Conventional MEMS array structures comprise Silicon on Insulator (SOI) array structures associated with an electrode array disposed to interact with the MEMS actuatable elements. Electrostatic MEMS structures develop forces and torques between the actuatable elements and their corresponding electrodes. Conventional MEMS structures separate conductive surfaces with dielectrics. These dielectrics contribute to the mechanical operation of the device because accumulated charge distributions on their surfaces contribute to the electrostatic force and/or torque on the MEMS actuatable elements. One of the problems encountered is control of the surface potentials between the electrodes and control of the surface potentials on the insulators. Surface potentials on dielectric surfaces are prone to drift due to charge migration along dielectric surfaces between said electrodes. An issue that arises is that the potential of these surfaces is not controlled due to non-linear conduction across the surfaces of ions and charges that accumulate in an uncontrolled fashion. The conduction characteristics of these surfaces are inherently unstable due to sensitivity to temperature, moisture and other environmental factors. They can also be affected by electromagnetic radiation (light), which can be time dependent depending on the application, contributing to a system crosstalk. The conductivity of these surfaces is also strongly affected by impurities and process steps and materials used in the deposition and etching of the surfaces. All of these factors combined contribute to a loss of control of the surface potentials that contribute to the forces and torques applied to the actuatable elements resulting in an unreliable and uncontrollable device.
What is needed is a solution that allows for control of the dielectric surface potentials so that the electrostatic forces and torques are determined solely by the voltages applied to the electrodes.
According to the invention, in an electrostatically controlled apparatus, such as a MEMS array having cavities formed around electrodes and which is mounted directly on a dielectric substrate in which are embedded electrostatic actuation electrodes disposed in alignment with the individual MEMS elements, a mechanism is provided to controllably neutralize excess charge and establish a controlled potential between the MEMS elements and the electrostatic actuation electrodes.
In a specific embodiment the substrate has at least a surface or volume of selected high resistivity material at least between the electrodes.
In a further specific embodiment, a highly conductive coating such as gold, palladium, platinum, titanium nitride or any similar non-oxidizing conductive material is also provided on the surface of the cavity confronting the electrodes, including on the back portion of the actuatable element facing the electrodes so that all surfaces that contribute to electrostatic forces and torques have controlled potentials.
In a specific embodiment, there is provided a deposition of a high-resistivity material such as chromium oxide or tin oxide everywhere over previously patterned electrodes. The charge on the dielectric surfaces on the substrate is thus controlled so that the surface potential between adjacent electrodes and between the electrodes and the actuatable element is determined by small but stable leakage currents between electrodes of different potentials. The leakage current is limited by material characteristics so that power dissipation levels and crosstalk between electrodes are mitigated, yet permitting enough current to flow to create stable, repeatable and temperature- and humidity-independent potential gradients along the surfaces to allow for highly accurate deflection of the MEMS actuatable elements. The MEMS support structure is then bonded to the substrate after a coating has been deposited.
In another embodiment, the entire dielectric substrate is allowed to be slightly conductive, that is, conductive with high resistivity. The surface potentials between electrodes are controlled without necessitating an additional deposition.
In another embodiment, trenches are etched in an insulating substrate between the electrodes at a depth to assure that the forces generated by the charges that accumulate on the surfaces of the dielectric are negligible. This, in some cases, is practical because the loss of force and torque is highly non-linear with distance and the charge on the side walls does not contribute to torque or displacement.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying illustrations.